The present disclosure relates generally to the field of computer systems, and more particularly to landmark navigational supports.
Navigation is a field of study that focuses on the process of monitoring and controlling the movement of a craft or vehicle from one place to another. Navigation is also used for the specialized knowledge used to perform navigation tasks; for example, techniques involve locating the navigator's position compared to known locations or patterns. Generally, navigational support solutions monitor a user's position on a map, and may allow the user to select a point of origin and a destination to obtain a recommend a route. These solutions may monitor the user near the recommended route and suggest a new one if the user deviates from recommended route. Due to widespread improvements in communication industries the use of car navigation systems and smartphones has increased rapidly.